I love you, Yusuke Urameshi
by xRyomax
Summary: Keiko has a secret that may ruin her relationship with her parents and Yusuke. But, she has to tell them.
1. Finding Out and Telling Yusuke

I Love You, Yusuke Urameshi

Chapter One: Finding Out and Telling Yusuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**A/N: This is a Keiko x Yusuke Fanfic.**

Keiko stared at the pregnancy test with utter shock. She was pregnant with Yusuke Urameshi's child. Keiko slumped to the floor and started to cry lightly. Everything was ruined. Her parents and her had a plan. She was going to go to college and then become very successful. She would eventually have children. But, she was only 14. Every dream seemed to fall apart.

Keiko slowly pushed herself up and walked out of the bathroom, brushing away the last of her tears. _What will my parents say? And what if Yusuke leaves me? _These thoughts ran through Keiko's mind. Keiko picked up the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. Yusuke had to know first before she told her parents.

The phone rang at the Urameshi's residence. Atsuko was watching boxing on television while drinking some sake.She got annoyed at the ringing and sighed.

Atsuko yelled, "Yusuke, ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

Yusuke was in the kitchen at the moment, stared atall the food that was spoiled in the refrigerator, knowing he had to go grocery shopping later on in the day or eat over at Keiko's. Yusuke groaned when he heard his mother demanding voice and walked over to the phone.

Yusuke answered, a bit angrily " Hello, Urameshi Residence, What do you want?"

Keiko's voice cracked, "Yusuke… Can you come..over? Something's happened…"

Yusuke's annoyed expression turned into a worried one in a split second.

Yusuke demanded, " What's wrong, Keiko? Is someone hurting you? I'll beat their ass." His fist clenched when he said the last sentence.

Keiko sighed, "No, Yusuke. Please just come over…"

"Alright…I love you."

Tears ran down Keiko's cheek once more, Keiko brushed them away. She knew after he found out of the pregnancy he may never say that again to her.

"Yusuke…I love you too. See you soon." Keiko hung up before she started to sob on the phone. She didn't want to worry Yusuke anymore then he already was. Keiko lied on her bed, and cried into her pillow.

Yusuke hung up and sighed. _I really hope everything is all right. I never heard her sound so sad in awhile._

Atsuko asks, " That was Keiko, right?"

Yusuke nodded, "I'm going to Keiko's, alright?"

"Whatever, just don't get into a fight along the way…"

* * *

Yusuke knocked on Keiko's front door. Keiko heard him knocking, wiping her face of tears once more and ran to answer the door before her parents.She reached the front door and opened the door.

The spirit detective stood there, still worried expression as he say that Keiko's face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from all the crying. Keiko wrapped her arms around Yusuke, breaking into another sob.

Yusuke watched her helplessly. _What have I done? I can't see her like this. It breaks my heart over and over._He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her lightly.

Keiko muttered, "Yusuke…. I love you…I'm…pregnant…"

"What!"

Keiko feared the worst and nodded weakly, " Yusuke…Please don't leave me…I'm so scared."

Yusuke's eyes widen, " Keiko, I will never leave you. C'mon, let's go in your room and talk about this…"

Keiko and Yusuke walked into Keiko's room and closed the door behind them. So, Keiko's parents don't just barge in and find out the truth.Yusuke sat on the foot of Keiko's bed. Keiko sat next to him, looking down. Silence followed for a couple of moments till Yusuke decided to apologize.

The spirit detective sighed, " I'm sorry. You wanted to wait till we were married to have sex and I just pressured you into having it!"

Keiko shook her head, " No. I wanted it bad as you. I just didn't think we would have a baby."

"Your father is going to kill me, brutally. But, you can't really hide it from them."

"Yeah, I can't."

**A/N: I'm a little on the fence with this one…I mean, I wanted to write something like this. But, I don't think my writing is that good in this fanfic. Ah well. Please keep your criticism intelligent. I don't want to see any: Your story sucks. Thanks.**


	2. Telling the Parents

I Love You, Yusuke Urameshi

Chapter Two: Telling the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH 

A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update

Yusuke decided to comfort his newly pregnant girlfriend before they told her parents. Yusuke and Keiko both lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling, sighing. Keiko's head was on Yusuke's chest, as Keiko listened to the beating of Yusuke's heart, which was a lot louder and quicker seeing Yusuke was nervous about this whole thing. Yusuke was stroking Keiko's caramel brown hair for comfort of all this shock that bestowed this couple.

Keiko sighed and sat up, " Yusuke, let's wait till tomorrow. I mean they can't really see that I'm pregnant at the moment."

Yusuke sat up and stared into Keiko's eyes, " Are you sure? We can do this now."

Keiko shook her head, "No. I want to give you sometime to take this all in."

Yusuke says, "Alright. Should I go home then?"

"No. We can hang out to make it less suspicious."

"Yeah…"

Keiko opened up her closet and pulled out her jacket. She slowly slid onto to her body and zipped herself up. Yusuke and Keiko left the room, without a sound or even looking at each other. Keiko looked at Yusuke, nodding, indicating she was ready to head out.

The couple had headed out to a park, seeing the arcade was only entertainment for Yusuke and the library was only 'entertainment' for Keiko. The park seemed perfect for the both of them. They found themselves a bench near the park's pond.

Keiko stared out into the water of the pond, " How am I going to tell them?"

Yusuke says, "Frankly, I have no idea. I doubt they'll let you see me again, though."

Keiko sighed and she pulled her legs close to her body. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her body and whispered things like, ' I'll be here for you' and 'I love you'.

Keiko then spoke again, " Yusuke, I don't think I can take care of this child. I think, we should put it up for adoption after it's born…"

Yusuke looked at her, " Are you sure that's what you want? You'll probably never see it again."

"Yes—it's going to be hard. But, I can't do this."

"Let's tell your parents before we make any huge plans."

Keiko nodded, " Yes. I guess you're right."

Yusuke and Keiko both looked out in the water, both having many things running through their minds of worry and options. Mostly, worry of their parent's faces. They also thought of what they're friends and peers will think of them. Their image will definitely change while Keiko is pregnant. Yusuke sighed. He hated himself for doing this to Keiko. A child is beautiful gift but when you're not ready to receive this gift. It turns into a beautiful curse.

A/N: I know this was short but, the next chapter will come sooner and it will be longer and more dramatic. O.o


	3. Parent's Reaction

Chapter 3: Parents Reaction

Disclaimer: I wish I owned YYH. But, I don't. D:

A/N: Sorry, It took so long. I was busy with school and stuff. : I'm back for good now.

The next morning, around 5 AM, Keiko was awake and getting dressed. Though, it was way too early and there was no school today. Keiko was too nervous to sleep. She had told her parents the night before that, Yusuke was going to eat breakfast with the family. During breakfast, Keiko and Yusuke were going to tell her parents that morning. Keiko walked back and forth in her room.

Things like teenage pregnancy didn't happen to good girls like her, she was top of her class. Everyone thought she was going to be last person on the earth to get pregnant at an early age. Girls who party and sleep around should be in this situation. Keiko didn't even want a child till she was at least twenty-nine seeing she was going to have a good career as a lawyer or a teacher or something professional. Keiko would have a nice house on a quiet street and be married to a wonderful husband, hopefully Yusuke. But, that dream seemed so far away now.

What about Yusuke? Even though, he had horrible grades and never paid attention to his teachers. Yusuke was still in debt with Koenma. Yusuke wouldn't be able to be there when Keiko needed him most because of the frequent missions Yusuke went on. What if a mission turns sour and Yusuke…dies. Keiko lied on her bed, again staring at the ceiling.

What about her parents? What if they kick her out? What if they tell her to get an abortion? Keiko shivered. She's seen many people die when getting in the middle of missions or in the Dark Tournament. But, she'll never be able to handle killing her own child. It was murderous.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was having similar thoughts in his head. He, too, was up and having thoughts ringing in his head. His mother had made the same 'mistake' and his father left him. Of course, he would be much bigger than his father but how would he ever support this child? His own mother hardly supports him.

Koenma would probably keep Yusuke on the team. Yusuke was too good to just drop. But, Yusuke couldn't just leave Keiko. Keiko would definitely need him for most of her pregnancy and after. But, Yusuke and Koenma did have a deal. Yusuke would still be in limbo if it hadn't been for Koenma's offer to be a Spirit Detective.

Keiko's parents would probably kill Yusuke and then kill him again for good measure. Then kill him again. Yusuke sighed. Keiko's parents had always tolerated him for the most part. I mean when he was in Kuwbara's body; they almost killed him for saying he was ' Yusuke Urameshi' after he was 'dead'. So, they must have some respect for him.

Yusuke, too, made his way on his bed, staring at the ceiling, sighing, waiting for eight o' clock to come.

It was 8:00 on the dot, Yusuke rang the doorbell, sighing. This was it. Keiko ran to the door, and answered it with a sigh. Yusuke sighed back. He knew this was going be an eventful breakfast.

Yusuke and Keiko walked hand in hand towards the dining table and sat down next to each other. Keiko's father was sitting across from them, reading a newspaper. When the couple sat down, Keiko's father set the paper down, and looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked back and says, tiredly, " Good Morning…"

Keiko's father replied, " Morning, Yusuke! How are you this morning?"

Yusuke was about to say, nervous. But, instead he uttered, " Fine…"

Keiko's mother walked in with a platter of food and set it down in the middle of the dining table. Yusuke waved lightly to Keiko's mother, she smiled and waved back though they were only a few feet away. Keiko looked at Yusuke with a sad look but it read, 'Now.'

Yusuke gulped, his stomach grew sick and he didn't think he that hungry anymore. But, it had to be said before it was too late. Yusuke nodded back to Keiko as an okay.

Keiko stood up taking Yusuke with her and says, "Father, Mother…. Yusuke and I have to tell you something." Keiko's parents immediately looked at each other. They had a feeling it wasn't a good thing. They were right.

Yusuke gulped again, as if trying to gulp down a knot in his throat, " About two months ago, Keiko and I were fooling around and we…had sex…."

Keiko's father immediately stood up and says, " What did you say, boy!"

Yusuke continued, ignoring the glaring and anger coming from Keiko's father, "And…. Keiko's pregnant…"

Keiko's mother's jaw dropped in shock, "…What!" Keiko's father's fist hit the table making some of the silverware jump. His teeth gritted and he glared at Yusuke so hard, if looks could kill. Yusuke would be dead and 6 feet under.

Keiko's mother then started to cry, " Keiko, how could you do this? Why couldn't you wait!"

Keiko's father didn't let Keiko answer that, he answered it for her, " I think Yusuke forced her or gave her ideas in her head!"

Keiko yelled, "No! Yusuke and I both wanted this! I know we should been protected but, I thought it would be okay."

Keiko's mother shook her head in disappointment, " Keiko, I thought I taught you better then that. Yusuke, go home. We need to talk to Keiko alone."

Yusuke nodded, about to leave when Keiko sat him down and revolted, " No, Yusuke is the father and I think he needs to be there when we find out what we're going to do with this child."

Keiko's parents sighed in unison and Keiko's father says, " Fine! But, if he says something stupid, I'm kicking him out."

Keiko sighed, " Fine…" Keiko looked at Yusuke and sighed in relief. She wanted Yusuke here. She would hate to listen to her parents scream their heads off without Yusuke holding her hand. She would also hate deciding what to do with the child without Yusuke the father there.

Keiko's father says, " Keiko, what do you want to do with the baby?"

Keiko looked at her father, and sighed, " I want to keep it."

Keiko's mother was about to revolt but Keiko's father shook his head at her and continued, "Keiko, do you really want to keep it this child?"

Keiko nodded, " Yes, father. I know adoption is an option. But, I just would feel horrible or something."

Keiko's father says, " Fine, you may keep it. But, that means you're going to still work hard in the remainder of your school time and we're not going to watch the kid if you want to go back to school. I know this is unfair. But, this is the real world."

Keiko nodded; she understood her father's wishes. She was going to have to work for a GED to at least help her out a little. Finishing her high school career was out of the question. Keiko looked at Yusuke, she hadn't checked with him.

Yusuke said, " Don't worry, Keiko, I'm okay with whatever you want. But, now, we're going to have to tell my mom about it."

Keiko nodded; Yusuke's mother won't be as 'kind' as Keiko's parents. Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, might even go as far kicking Yusuke out for making the same mistake she did.

Keiko's mother then said, " Keiko…Are you sure you want to keep it?"

Keiko sighed, " Yes, mother. I'm a 1,000 sure."

A/N: I hope this didn't seem too unrealistic. But, yeah. Next Chapter: Tell Atsuko and Koenma!


	4. Note! Please Read I'm BACK

Dear Readers,

I recently decided to look at my old account on here and I decided that maybe I'll return to . I've been in a very good writing mood lately. I've been reading my past stories and I can see how much I've greatly improved in writing. So, if you're just tuning in, just know that I've greatly improved in my writing style. I saw so many errors in my writing that I can't believe this many people actually enjoyed reading it. I'm actually sort of embrassed but, I'll leave it alone and let you read it.

So, here's my little To-Do List:

1. Start a new story.

2. End this current story, perhaps even rewrite this one.

3. Be way more active.

So, anyways, if you're still out there, I'm back, hopefully for good. I'm a senior now but, I don't have a real bad caseload of work at the moment and the year is almost over. I'm getting a computer in June (hopefully) so I'll be more dedicated to my work.

Love,

Ryoma Nakamura


End file.
